


Помните меня?

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Coma, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, if you want it to be
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Уже две недели, как они вернулись с Саймы, а Онни всё не приходит в сознание.--------------------It's been 2 weeks since they got back from Saima, but Onni is still unconscious.
Relationships: Reynir Árnason/Onni Hotakainen
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Помните меня?

**Author's Note:**

> Гипотетическое «после второго приключения», и предположим, что после блужданий по лесам Кеуруу оказалось ближайшим поселением, куда можно было выйти.

Две недели карантина истекают — а Онни всё не приходит в сознание. Рейнир успокаивает себя, что в Кеуруу хотя бы знают, как обходиться с истощившими силы магами, так что о нём заботятся — но правда в том, что он опять не может отыскать Онни в мире снов. Находит озеро со скалами и хмурым лесом, но самого хозяина сна там нет — ни человека, ни совы, — и это заставляет сходить с ума от беспокойства. 

«Он просто слишком устал. Слишком тяжело дался этот бой, — повторяет себе Рейнир. — Он восстановится и очнётся».  
Пока он себе ещё верит.

Он сидит с Онни днём, а Лалли — ночью: договорились кое-как, жестами, с помощью шведского и Эмиля. (Проще было бы поговорить в мире снов, но там Лалли не подпускает его близко.) На самом деле, нет никакого смысла сидеть у постели больного, который неизвестно когда очнётся...

Но, кажется, Лалли думает так же, как и он: _когда_ очнётся, Онни не должен быть один. В больничной палате четыре койки, но занята сейчас только одна — так что они не мешают никому.  
«Он сильный, он справится», — шепчет себе под нос Рейнир на двадцать первый день, вычерчивая на полях старых газет гальдраставы, которые никогда не решится использовать, потому что не уверен, что они правильные.  
_Всё ещё такой неумеха..._  
Он мог бы рискнуть с овцами — но не с человеком, который ему дорог.

На двадцать третий — сидит, бездумно поглаживая Онни по отросшим волосам, тронутым сединой: с полным осознанием, что не будь тот без чувств — не позволил бы такого обращения.

Его ждут в Исландии, но он не может уехать, пока эта ситуация не разрешится хоть как-то. (О другом «как-то», чем «Онни очнётся», не позволяет себе думать.) 

Двадцать седьмой день — начинается второй месяц осени. Здесь она совсем не такая, как дома: тихая, прозрачная, с журавлиным плачем в холодном небе, с брызгами алых листьев и ягод, похожих на кровь. Иней серебрит траву, а лужи на улицах к утру подёргиваются ледком, который хрустит под ногами, когда Рейнир, слишком уйдя в себя, не следит, куда ступает.

У него внутри что-то тоже покрывается коркой льда — пока ещё хрупкого, ломкого, — кажется, что осыплется прозрачными осколками, стоит только поглубже вдохнуть.  
Лалли поёт тихие заунывные колыбельные на финском — Рейнир слушает под дверью, когда приходит слишком рано, — забирается к брату на постель, как кот, сидит в ногах, оставляя после себя сбитое одеяло. С ним на ночных «дежурствах» всё чаще остаётся Эмиль, хотя тот, наверное, просто спит на одной из свободных коек. 

Рейнир думает, что тоже мог бы (но Миккель, наверное, будет ругаться, если он совсем переселится в больничную палату). Овцы во сне с недоумением тычутся мордами в поседевшую от инея траву.  
С возвращения с Саймы прошёл месяц и один день.  
Подходящий срок, чтобы отчаяться.

Он не надеется — просто приходит, не может не приходить. Так же, как в мире снов каждую ночь — в пространство сна Онни, где всё ещё пусто и тихо. Там на камне нарисован гальдрастав, который помогает овцам находить дорогу домой — это и неделю назад не казалось по-настоящему хорошей идеей, но сейчас Рейнир истерически смеётся и пытается стереть его. Без толку — кровь будто въелась в камень.

Тридцать второй день.  
Тридцать третий.  
Тридцать четвёртый.

Когда Онни медленно открывает глаза, Рейнир застывает, замирает, потому что когда перестаёшь надеяться — начинать снова страшнее в десяток раз. Смотрит, напуганный и зачарованный, как вздрагивают ресницы, как ясней и осмысленней становится взгляд. Нужно, наверное, звать целителя, но он не может двинуться с места, не может говорить, ничего не может — только смотреть. Только стараться не забывать дышать, пока в груди крошится лёд.  
...пока надежда, восторг, счастье не захлёстывают с головой, и с губ не срывается глупое-глупое-глупое:

— Помните меня?

Онни останавливает взгляд на его лице. Медленно вдыхает и выдыхает.

— Нет. Кажется, нет. Мы знакомы?


End file.
